Until Dawn Errors
This a page that can be found on the Internet Movie Database. The purpose of this page is to highlight errors overlooked by developers and game testers that was left to the player to discover. Below is a list of all errors and its type that the player can come across in the game. Continuity * When Mike and Sam reenter the lodge in the final chapter, Sam switches on the lights only for Mike to quickly switch them off. Throughout this scene, the light switch doesn't change positions. * While inside the lodge, there are no lights that are on. However in every exterior shot of the lodge, all the interior lights appear to be on. * Upon entering the room containing the bodies of the deceased, Mike and Sam will react if everyone was killed, even if the player managed to keep everyone alive. * Below the Sanatorium, Mike opens a gate causing a small explosion. When the player returns to this location later in the game, there is no evidence of the explosion. * If Mike still has the machete and Sam was captured by the Psycho, he will cut her bonds then place the machete through the vent by the bottom of her chair. Neither Mike nor Sam will pick up the machete, but Mike will still have it in Chapter 9 when he returns to the Sanitorium. * If Matt falls to his death, in the credits, Emily will say that he left her for dead. * If all of the other characters are dead, when Mike helps Sam up the wall after finding Josh, Sam will still say that she will tell 'the others' that Mike and Josh are alright while they retrace their steps through the mines. (Despite Sam and Mike have seen all other dead bodies) * When The Psycho reveals himself, he is wearing gloves in one shot, and none the next. Plot Holes * Despite having a broken leg, Hannah managed to carry/drag her sister to a different area of the caverns, bury her, wander the mines, wade across the underground pool of water, wait for rescue, wade back across the pool, unearth her sister, partially consume her and then wade across the pool of water again. Yet she was unable to search for a way out of the mines. * Sam will be caught if she decides to run past the dumbwaiter and ends up running into the Psycho. It is not possible for the psycho to be able to appear here as there are no other routes to that spot except the route Sam took, let alone going from being behind her to in front of her. Factual Errors * Despite having Beth's sweater and jacket Hannah should've succumbed to her injuries and/or hypothermia long before she was over came with hunger. * Power in the mines and in the mining facility as well as the Sanatorium still works despite the locations being abandoned for more than sixty years. In modern times power companies would've rerouted electricity away from these locations making it impossible for doors, gates, conveyor belts and elevators to be functional. * When Sam goes through the small pond to the lodge after she escapes the mines, the blood that splattered on her legs should disappear in the water but the blood will still be on her legs. * When Mike is running away from the Wendigos in the Sanatorium, he shoots a door lock open and pushes against the door. The opening would barely be enough for Mike's hand to fit through. Yet, if he has Wolfie with him, the animal is shown to walk towards the door, while finding Mike later on. There is no way the animal could've fit through the tiny space. Subtitle Errors *When Sam is struggling to open a gate, she says, "Come on, girl, you can do it." although the subtitles say "Come on, come on, you can do it". *If Matt and Jessica are successful to hide instead of running, and Matt is successful to stop her from falling to the ground, They will come out and the subtitles will say " Come on, come on come on", but Matt is actually saying "Jess, come on, come on, come on." *If Chris chooses to shoot the squirrel in Chapter 1, Sam will get angry and say that is so 'effed up, though the subtitles will say that is so fed up. *When Dr. Hill is surprised to see the psycho, he doesn't say anything but the subtitles say "What?!". Category:Until Dawn